


Home and Hearth

by Ariss_Tenoh



Category: Coldfire Trilogy - C. S. Friedman
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariss_Tenoh/pseuds/Ariss_Tenoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was what made it worth it, Almea thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home and Hearth

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on April 18th 2006. For Alice Montrose who asked for "Gerald/Almea, Merentha Castle, children."

They were all in the small hall in Merentha Castle, the one reserved for family and therefore not decorated in the lavish furniture of the main hall.

 

The white numarble fireplace had a cheerful fire going and her youngest was busy petting the household's cats into purr-filled sleep. Tory and Eric were busy arguing the validity of a chess move and whether one of them had cheated while the other had been fetching candied fruit.

 

She looked up from the needlework she held in her lap and looked at her husband. He sat across the room reading a newly acquired tome on ancient Earth lore, close enough to be part of their circle but far enough not to be disturbed by it.

 

He felt the weight of her gaze and met it. She smiled warmly at him.

 

Any stranger could have easily heard the words unsaid between them.

 

He smiled, just a little curve of his lips, and went back to reading.

 

Almea told her sons not to bicker, made sure Alix wasn't too close to the fire, and returned to the embroidery in her hands.

 

It was moments like these that convinced her that the hardships of her marriage to Gerald Tarrant were worth it.

 

~ End ~


End file.
